epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/ProbablyNoah vs MrCreepyPasta. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Season 2
S00KY SCARY SKELT0NS. You have entered the haunted Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles! This time I'm not quite sure who it is, but it's ProbablyNoah facing off against Creepypasta YouTuber, MrCreepyPasta. I hope you enjoy. |:} And for those wanting any type of confirmination, this battle was originally intended to be Mystical Trixter vs Katniss Everdeen. but due to the name change, there's no real connection anymore. Nice going, butterfingers. >:{ Loljk, but yeah, just wanted to get that out there. Have fun with you new name, Trixter. <3 Credits to ProbablyNoah for the cover as well, lmao. xD Beat Lyrics 'MrCreepyPasta:' (Beat starts at 0:38) I'm the CreepyPasta opponent no rapper can get through. You're put up against me? You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? I've seen your Horror Rap Battles, and they're like blog post litter. My rhymes are so intense that they'll make even you gitter. At least you got something right on your profile, you are completely useless. I'm going to humiliate you in front of everyone, and there are no excuses. Looks like you're getting pretty nervous, I can already see your sweat. Tell me, ProbablyNoah, are you scared yet? 'ProbablyNoah:' Okay, MrShitPasta, there's one thing you've misunderstood. It's the fact I do horror better than you or STOC ever could! Not trying to be rude, but your rapping is beyond pitiful. Wow, you read CreepyPastas, have you tried being original? How can you match up to me when you were never ready? Your verse was bad, so bad, that I'd even consider it scary. Don't bother trying to rap again, you've already been beat, bud. I defeated you so brutally we'll call this THE DAY OF ALL THE BLOOD! 'MrCreepyPasta:' Good, you're done, I was about to abandon you like Disney. But now I'll diss you even worse, and it won't be pretty. You're challenging me even further? You're now in a Series of Unfortunate Events. I'm probably your inspiration, so how about you show me some respect? Why would you rap battle me when you're so pessimistic? You should know I'm gonna beat you, isn't that just thinking realistic? So go on and get out of here, go cause more Smash Bros drama. For I'm the best CreepyPasta rapper, call me MCCreepyPasta. 'ProbablyNoah:' Ha! I've seen more frightening people at my Key Club! To summarize your rhyming, I think the words I'm looking for are fucked up! I'm lyrically murdering you, but I'm nice enough to Nail you into the coffin, I would have rather have faced some clowns, or the male version of Robin! Although I will admit, I thought you were going to be somewhat good; what a pity. I've seen more frightning things in Paranormal Activity. If you came here to beat me, then you did that unsuccessfully. Well thanks for adding to my list of victories, next time don't face me out of jealousy! Poll Who won? ProbablyNoah MrCreepyPasta Category:Blog posts